character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Chaos= |-|Perfect Chaos= |-|Perfect Chaos (Sonic the Comic)= Summary C'haos' (カオス Kaosu?) is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog s''eries, and the main antagonist of ''Sonic Adventure. It is an immortal, god-like creature composed entirely of concentrated, water-like chaos energy. It is the guardian god of the Chao and their friends, and it has the ability to change form for each Chaos Emerald it receives. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 5-B | At least 5-A, possibly 4-A | At least 7-B | 2-C | 4-A | High 2-A Name: Chaos Origin: Sonic Adventure Gender: None, but referred to as Male Age: '''Over 4,000 years old '''Classification: '''Being of concentrated liquid Chaos Energy, Mutated Chao, Mutated Prosecutor of the Drakon Empire (Sonic the Comic), "God of Destruction" '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can utilize Chaos Energy to project deadly bolts of energy or enhance striking power), Intangibility, Amorphous Physiology, Shapeshifting, Regeneration, Hydrokinesis, Elasticity, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Combat Skills, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (can use Chaos Bind to freeze the air around opponents and immobilize them), Can glide through the air, Wallcrawling, Enhanced Leap, Possession (can take control of beings should a piece of his body occupy theirs), Forcefield Creation, Absorption (Can absorb Chaos Energy), Vacuum Breath, Can create and launch water tornadoes, Can sense Chaos Energy, Fear Aura (Proximity to Chaos will cause feelings of extreme fear and panic in others, rendering them unable to fight back), Reality Warping (Can recreate the planet in his image as Perfect Chaos), Invulnerability Attack Potency: Unknown '(Fought with the likes of Base Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles but was soundly defeated) | '''Planet level '(Empowered by the Negative Energies of six Chaos Emeralds which enabled the Eclipse Cannon to produce this much damage) | At least '''Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level '(Drained the Negative Energies of the seven Chaos Emeralds) | At least '''City level '(Superior to Fleetway Knuckles, who could do this) | 'Multi-Universe level '(Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds, which granted God Robotnik this much power) | 'Multi-Solar System level '(Could fight with Archie Sonic and Knuckles) | 'High Multiverse level+ '(Empowered by seven Super Emeralds, making it more powerful than Archie Super Sonic) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '''via powerscaling. '''Immeasurable as Perfect Chaos Lifting Strength: At least Class Z 'at its peak (Controlled the worlds oceans and prevented them from sinking into the core as Chaos 0, and is much stronger as Perfect Chaos. Comparable to Perfect Dark Gaia as Perfect Chaos) 'Striking Strength: Unknown | Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class '| At least '''City Class '| '''Multi-Universal | Multi-Solar System Class | High Multiversal+(Staggered Super Sonic with his blows) Durability: Unknown | Planet level '''| At least '''Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level '''(Took some hits from Super Sonic) | At least '''City level | Multi-Universe level | Multi-Solar System level | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range in larger forms. Planetary with hydrokinesis and other long range abilities. Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Combat Savvy. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to ice and electricity. Its head is vulnerable to attacks due to its exposed brain. As Perfect Chaos, this weakness seemingly gets toned down a bit but it can still be dealt great pain if one directly attacks the brain in its head. Feats: Flooded and destroyed Station Square Fought with Super Sonic Notable Attacks/Techniques: TBA Key: Composite Chaos 0-4 (Games) | Chaos 6 (Games) | Perfect Chaos (Games) | Base Chaos (Sonic the Comic) | Perfect Chaos (Sonic the Comic) | Chaos 0-6 (Archie Comics| Perfect Chaos (Archie Comics) Gallery File:Chaos1-sonic_adventure.png|Chaos 1. File:Chaos_2.png|Chaos 2. File:Chaos_4.png|Chaos 4. File:Chaos_6.png|Chaos 6. File:Chaos STC.jpg|Base Chaos in Sonic the Comic. File:ChaosProfile.jpg|Chaos 0 in Archie Comics. File:Perfect Chaos vs Super Sonic.jpg|Perfect Chaos in Archie Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2